Bad
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Mencintai adalah saat melihat dia yang kamu cintai bahagia, walaupun itu tidak bersama denganmu. WARNING FEMALE NARUTO


Bad

GrandpaGyu's Project

Rate : T+

Pair : SasuFemNaru || ItaFemNaru

WARNING : FEMALE NARUTO, NO EYD, BAD DISCRIPTION, E.T.C

Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Bukan pandangan secara langsung. Hanya diam-diam melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap saja masih asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Laki-laki bersurai raven bernama Sasuke itu tampaknya lebih memilih untuk mengecap rasa kopi pahit yang tersedia di hadapannya sambil memeriksa layar ponsel pintarnya, sebuah pengalihan yang bagus saat dia yang diam-diam melirik si pirang. Dengan alasan siapa tahu ada pemberitahuan penting dari sekretarisnya. Meeting dadakan misalnya. Tentu Sasuke tidak akan mau saham perusahaannya menurun hanya karena dia tidak datang ke meeting. Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Klise.

Sedangkan di hadapan si bungsu Uchiha –Sasuke terlihat seorang perempuan manis sekaligus menggemaskan bernama Naruto. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang seperti orang barat dibiarkan tergerai bebas, menampilkan kesan gelombang yang enak dipandang. Naruto terlihat sedang asik memainkan game yang ada di ponsel pintarnya. Sesekali dia merengut kesal karena tulisan 'Game over' yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel pintarnya. Tapi tanpa di ketahui oleh Sasuke, ternyata Naruto juga ikut meliriknya saat si raven tidak melihat kearahnya.

Hah apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya.

"Naruto."

Suara berat Sasuke terdengar. Hal tersebut berhasil membuat si pirang mengangkat wajahnya. Menampilkan wajah manis dan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis mirip kucing di kedua pipinya. Menggemaskan.

"Hn ?"

Si pirang mengangkat satu alisnya. Bertanya kenapa si raven memanggil namanya. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya si raven kembali membuka suaranya.

"Bisa kita akhiri permainan ini ?"

Terdengar nada memohon dari si raven. Si pirang hampir saja tertawa karenanya. Beruntung Naruto berhasil menguasai diri dan hanya bedehem untuk mengusir keinginannya untuk tertawa lepas.

"Tidak. Kecuali kau memang mau mengkui bahwa kau itu mengecut. Kau tidak ingat siapa yang mengawali permainan ini."

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Sial kenapa dia bisa terjebak bersama dengan perempuan seperti si pirang yang sekarang menatap remeh kerahnya.

"Ini tentang harga diri Uchiha-san. Aku hanya berusaha melindungi harga dirimu."

Ucap Naruto lagi sambil menyeruput orange jus yang sedari tadi dia abaikan.

"Sekarang kau juga bermarga Uchiha kalau kau lupa."

Si pirang terkekeh. Mata birunya memandang langit langit kafe tempat dimana dia dan si raven kembali memahas permasalahan mereka yang tidak juga selesai sampai detik ini.

"Sepertinya akan susah untuk aku bisa melupakannya."

Tatapan si raven menajam. Terlihat jelas bahwa di tidak menyukai kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir si pirang. Huh jangn bilang dia menyesal.

"Kau harus melupakannya."

Desis Sasuke dengan nada protektif yang sangat ketara. Hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto tertawa lepas. Hilang sudah image anggun yang sedari tadi di pertahankannya.

Melihat Naruto tertawa seperti itu, bukannya bertambah marah, Sasuke justru tersenyum tulus dan tanpa sadar dia mengacak pucuk surai Naruto dengan gemas

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu tertawa seperti itu lagi. Dobe."

Plak

Tangan tan Naruto menampik tangan porselen Sasuke. Wajah Naruto mengeras, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memasang wajah sendu. Meskipun ekspresi sendu Sasuke tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Jangan berharap lebih Sasuke-san. Kita tidak sedekat itu."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya sangat sulit dibaca. Tapi jika jeli kalian akan bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu."

Naruto tersenyum hambar. Kadang dia berpikir, kenapa harus hubungan mereka mejadi rumit seperti ini. Tidak bisakah mereka kembali seperti dulu. Jujur saja Naruto rindu untuk memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan akrab mereka. Teme. Ah, rasanya mengucapkannya dalam batin saja sudah berat. Bagaimana jika dia harus mengucapkannya secara langsung. Kalau saja tidak ada hari 'itu' mungkin suasana diantara mereka tidak akan canggung seperti ini.

.

Flashback

.

.

Si pirang berwajah oriental itu sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang bersahabat. Lihat saja bagaimana dia menekuk wajahnya seperti baju belum di setrika. Kusut. Hilang sudah kesan ceria yang selama ini melekat pada dirinya. Yang ada aura ceria itu terganti dengan aura suram dewi kematian yang sangat tidak Naruto sekali.

"Dobe. Ada apa kau memanggilku ?"

Si pirang membalikkan tubuhnya. Melihat seorang laki laki bersurai raven yang kini berdiri tepat masih saja datar. Tanpa ekspresi berarti. Ketampanannya juga tetap melekat erat pada sosoknya. Dia terlalu sempurna. Itu yang selama ini diyakini si pirang.

"Aku dijodohkan."

Dua kata itu meluncur dari bibir si pirang. Hanya dua kalimat tapi mampu membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan seakan tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Semakin lama Naruto sepertinya terlalu risih dengan aura kecanggungan yang terasa diantara mereka.

"Aku juga."

Baru saja Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya. Membuat si pirang menelan lagi apa yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu kalau aku menyukai –"

"Aku tahu."

Potong Sasuke cepat. Jujur Sasuke tidak mau mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir si pirang. Cemburu. Iya, Sasuke memang cemburu. Tapi bukan itu masalah utamanya. Hanya saja Sasuke takut, takut kalau dia akan membenci orang yang tidak seharusnya dia benci. Dia tidak salah. Hanya dia berada di posisi yang kurang tepat. Itu saja.

"Dia akan menikah minggu depan."

Kali ini si pirang yang merasa sesak. Kenapa harus serumit ini. Tidak bisakah jalan hidupnya berjalan dengan lancar. Sayang, tanpa ada masalah dan persimpangan itu bukanlah sebuah kehidupan. Sepertinya harus ada yang mengingatkan si pirang tentang hal tersebut.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah menerima undangannya."

Hah

Sasuke menghela nafas. Rumit. Terlalu rumit dan membuat kepalanya terasa hampir meledak. Sepertinya mengerjakan laporan audit perusahaan lebih mudah dibandingkan dengan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Apa kau akan menolaknya ?"

Hah

Kali ini si pirang yang menghela nafas. Ah andai saja dia tidak menyukainya. Mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Baru dia sadar. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. Pepatah itu memang benar adanya.

"Entahlah. Apa kau akan menolaknya ?"

Suara kekehan Sasuke membuat Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ah bodohnya dia, harusnya dia tidak usah bertanya. Pasti jawabannya –

"Kau tahu aku menyukainya bukan. Tidak mungkin aku menolak. Dasar Dobe."

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya kesal. Oh, masalah ini terlalu berat untuk otak kecilnya.

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaimu teme !"

Suara melengking Naruto berhasil membuat mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Ah sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau dia sekarang ada di tempat umum. Sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan supermarket. Disitulah mereka berdua duduk saat ini.

"Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku."

Oke. Kau berhasil memperkeruh keadaan Sasuke. Lihat saja bagaimana wajah kesal si pirang yang hampir saja melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Aku serius dobe."

Naruto kembali duduk. Matanya memicing memastikan bagaimana keseriusan yang tadi di ucapkan si raven.

"Bagaimana kalau gagal ?"

Tanya Naruto ragu. Aish. Dia benci dengan masalah yang menimpa mereka. Terlalu rumit untuk otak berkapasitas dibawah rata-rata miliknya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melepaskannya."

Huh. Lihat wajah angkuhnya itu. Naruto jadi ragu kalau laki laki raven itu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

Yah. Yang bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah mengalah. Ya. Dia tidak akan menang melawan di raven.

.

.

Flashback End

.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya ?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini menghentikan Naruto dari acaranya untuk mencuci piring. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di apartemen. Niatnya ingin membuat seolah semuanya baik baik saja. Tapi sayang, si raven sepertinya gatal ingin memastikan perasaan si pirang.

"Entahlah. Kau sendiri ?"

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto. Mengambil posisi dibelakangnya. Menatap punggung si pirang yang terekspos karena memang Naruto hanya menggunakan tank top berwarna orange.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak akan menyerah."

Natuto berbalik. Ditatapnya sosok Sasuke yang menatap datar kearahnya. Tapi Naruto tahu. Ada kelembutan diantara onyx kelamnya.

Tap tap

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Semakin dekat, hingga Naruto dapat mencium aroma mint yang merupakan wangi parfum si raven.

Sekarang jarak diantara mereka hanya sekitar lima centi. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mendengar suara Naruto. Termasuk cicitannya yang mengatakan –

"Cium aku teme."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum membawa si pirang mendekat. Ditariknya tengkuk Naruto agar jarak mereka semakin menipis. Lalu –

Cup

Bibir keduanya menempel. Sasuke yang merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Naruto memutuskan untuk menggerakkan bibirnya yang berada diatas bibir Naruto. Sasuke bahkan berani melumat dan menginvasi isi mulut Naruto saat Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Aku tidak akan melepaskan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Harusnya kau sadar sejak awal. Dobe.

.

.

Flashback

.

Surai pirang Naruto terlihat menari-nari bersama angin. Entah kenapa dia berada disana. Bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik. Seperti penguntit. Entah kadar kebodohannya yang terlalu tinggi. Atau mungkin memang kapasitas otaknya yang terlalu kecil. Oke, keduanya memiliki makna yang sama.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik yang jelas-jelas tidak dapat menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Lihat surai pirangnya yang mencolok itu, tidak heran jika banyak pasang mata yang memandang aneh kearahnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli, dua bola safirnya tampak sibuk mengamati apa yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki bersurai raven panjang. Laki-laki itu terlihat asik membaca buku dengan kedua telinganya yang terpasang earphone. Bibirnya sesekali membuka untuk mengucapkan kata asing yang dibacanya. Keningnya juga sesekali berkerut tanda dia bingung. Dia sangat tampan dan berwibawa. Dua garis menyerupai keriput yang terlukis dikedua pipinya tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Justru karena itulah dia terlihat semakin dewasa dan matang.

"Dobe."

Gawat. Naruto langsung kicep saat mendengar suara berat tepat ditelinganya. Membuat hembusan nafas hangat menyapa telinganya. Hii, rasanya geli. Dengan gerakan patah patah dia menoleh kebelakang. Semoga bukan dia. Batinnya miris. Tapi sayang, sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepadanya, lihat bagaimana laki-laki bersurai raven itu berdiri angkuh dibelakangnya. Beruntung Naruto tidak berteriak alay karena terkejut. Dasar laki-laki sedingin es. Runtuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Matamu bisa iritasi kalau melihatnya terus seperti itu."

Hell. Apa katanya tadi, iritasi. Oke kalau memang dia harus iritasi apa hubungannya dengan makhluk pantat ayam di hadapannya ini. Dia akan rugi begitu. Kesal. Naruto sangat kesal pada laki laki ini. Dia selalu membuatnya kesal. Dasar.

"Nii-san."

Sial. Naruto kembali meruntuk saat sadar bahwa dibelakangnya ada seorang laki-laki yang tadi menjadi korban intipannya. Hueee akan ditaruh mana wajah manisnya.

"Kalian kenapa ada disini ?"

Suaranya terdengar berat dan berwibawa. Inikah yang dinamakan suara bisikan surga. Sangat menenangkan. Batin Naruto mulai ngawur.

"Dia tadi mengi –"

Uhm, Sasuke membelalak tidak terima saat sebuah tangan tan membekap mulutnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pirang Naruto yang terlihat panik.

"Hahaha kami sedang jalan-jalan disekitar sini. Iyakan teme ?"

Suara Naruto berubah manis saat berhadapan dengan laki-laki bersurai raven panjang itu. Tidak lupa dia melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Sasuke.

Cih

Sasuke mendecih tidak suka. Selalu seperti ini.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, aku akan membelikan kalian ice cream. Bagaimana ?"

Sepasang safir Naruto berbinar senang. Dia langsung mengangguk semangat. Tapi mengingat kata kalian, dia lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. Memberikan tatapan tajam, seolah mengatakan 'kau tidak boleh ikut bersama kami, atau kau akan menyesal'. Paham dengan bahasa mata Naruto, Sasuke menghela nafas. Baiklah.

"Aku ada urusan lain, kalian saja yang pergi."

Naruto nyengir kuda mendengar alasan –karangan yang dibuat Sasuke. Yah, walaupun menyebalkan si bungsu Uchiha memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Sayang sekali. Baiklah ayo Naruto."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Onyx kelamnya memandang sendu kepergian si pirang yang tampak sangat bersemangat. Dobe. Sekarang Sasuke ragu, siapa yang lebih dobe diantara dia dan si pirang. Sama mungkin.

.

.

Flashback end

.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, yang terlihat hanya semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur. Kalu tidak dimakan ya dibuang. Sepertinya opsi kedua terlalu berlebihan. Lihat, yakin bahwa setelah mereka sadar, entah suasana apa yang akan tercipta. Lihat bagaimana baju mereka berserakan dibawah kasur. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya tampak lecek. Kondisi kamar yang jauh dari kata rapi. Oh tidak mereka membuat hal ini semakin runyam.

"Eungh ~"

Lenguhan si pirang terdengar. Samar-samar dia membuka matanya. Rasa kantuk yang ketara membuatnya tidak juga paham kondisi yang ada. Memilih untuk kembali ke alam mimpi. Biar saja kenyataan berlaku kejam untuknya. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat, sebentar saja.

Kring kring

Suara dering ponsel membuat si raven membuka matanya setengah, diraihnya asal letak yang mungkin disitu ponselnya berada. Tapi setelah menggeser layar bunyi itu tidak juga berhenti.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengigau. Masih tidak sadar. Sampai suara itu mengeras, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya, hilang sudah rasa kantuknya. Tapi dia terdiam. Tidak berani melakukan apapun. Sial, dia kelepasan.

Diliriknya sosok pirang yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Kondisinya hampir sama dengannya. Polos. Sial.

"D-dobe."

Oh tidak, sejak kapan dia menjadi gagap seperti ini. Menggelikan

" Hm ~ ini masih pagi Sasu-"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya, dengan lecepatan kilat dia duduk dan –

"ARGH !"

Pekikan nyaring itu berhasil membuat Sasuke semakin merasa menyesal. Naruto melirik kondisi tubuhnya. What. Lihat bagaimana tubuhnya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, dan jangan lupakan puluhan kissmark yang dia yakin tidak akan hilang dalam hitungan hari. Belum lagi rasa nyeri yang menyerang daerah kewanitaannya, rasanya aneh.

"Maaf."

Naruto menoleh, melihat sosok Sasuke yang sama polosnya dengannya. Ingin sekali Naruto marah, tapi tidak bisa. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak berhak untuk marah.

"Kau boleh membenciku."

Naruto menggeleng. Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke. Jujur dia tidak suka melihat sosok raven yang terkenal dingin kini tampak seperti seorang pujangga patah hati. Menggelikan.

"Kau memang seharusnya melakuannya sejak awal. Jangan meminta maaf."

Sasuke mendongak. Menatap sepasang safir yang kini menatap langit-langit kamar mereka. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sudah terlalu lelah. Putus asa lebih tepatnya. Lagi, di harus merasa bersalah, jujur dia tidak suka melihat wajah ceria itu sekarang terlihat murung.

"Aku akan menceraikanmu."

Kalimat itu terucap tanpa bisa dia cegah. Kalimat haram yang tidak seharusnya dia ucapkan. Tapi terlambat. Ini semua salahnya. Sejak awal ini semua memang salahnya.

"Kenapa ?"

Pertanyaan itu ikut membuat si raven ragu akan keputusannya. Menghela nafas, dia memandang si pirang dengan sorot mata teduh.

"Laki laki tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Maaf aku gagal."

Keduanya tidak berbicara, suasana berubah hening. Mungkin memang sejak awal mereka tidak memulai permainan ini.

"Aku mengerti. Selamat tinggal. Sasuke."

Lalu surat gugatan cerai terkirim ke pengadilan. Ini keputusan mereka.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berteman sejak masih di usia belia. Bermain bersama, tidur bersama bahkan mereka sering mandi bersama. Wajar mengingat usia mereka yang belum mengenal apa itu batasan bagi laki laki dan perempuan. Tapi semuanya berubah, tepat saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke delapan tahun, Sasuke sadar bahwa dia menganggap si pirang lebih dari seorang teman. Orang mengatakan bahwa itu cinta monyet. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Perasaan itu terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan cinta monyet. Karena itulah, Sasuke selalu menolak saat si pirang mengajaknya mandi bersama ataupun tidur bersama seperti dulu. Salahkan saja otak polos Naruto yang terlalu lemot.

Sekarang usia mereka sudah memasuki tahun dimana orang menyebutnya dengan masa remaja. Masa pengenalan pada apa itu rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis.

"Ne Teme, kudengar anikimu akan kembali ke Tokyo. Kapan ?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dasar. Diusia yng masih belia saja gayanya sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana besarnya nanti. Batin Naruto miris.

"Anikimu kelas berapa ?"

Sasuke merasa firasat buruk dengan pertanyaan polos si pirang.

"Kelas satu SMA."

Pekikan girang Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Ada apa dengan bunga moe imaginer yang sekarang mengelilinginya.

"Dia tinggi tidak ?"

Sasuke semakin merengut tidak suka. Kenapa si pirang terdengar bersemangat sekali.

"Tinggi."

Naruto semakin terkikik geli.

"Dia tampan tidak ?"

Sasuke pura pura tidak mendengar. Dia kini sedang membaca asal buku yang tergeletak di depan mejanya.

" Sasuke teme ~ jawab aku ~"

Krak. Pertahanan Sasuke runtuh. Dia tidak akan tega mendengar suara rengekan si pirang yang entah kenapa sadar atau tidak berhasil menjadi salah satu kelemahan si raven.

"Lebih tampan aku."

Naruto merengut tidak terima. Bibirnya mengerucut imut. Sasuke gemas sendiri melihatnya hingga –

Cup

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto secepat kilat. Uh. Si pirang memang selalu membut si raven kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Teme !"

Suara lengkingan si pirang tidak bisa menghilangkan letupan di dada Sasuke. Hah, si pirang yang menarik.

"Oh iya, dia sudah punya pacar atau belum ?"

Jleb.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya melangkah pergi meningalkan si pirang yang mencak-mencak sediri. Dengan kepergiannya, di iringi suara pecahan hatinya yang tidak lagi berbentuk.

.

.

Pernah tidak mendengar sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa dalam persahabatan laki-laki dan perempuan itu rentan terjadi cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan sepertinya itulah yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

Miris.

Mengingat banyak perempuan yang bertekuk lutut padanya, dia justru menyukai seorang perempuan yang kadar kepekaannya jauh dibawah rata rata. Salahkan si pirang yang sekarang malah jatuh hati pada kakak kandung Sasuke. Apa bagusnya aniki. Dia berkeriput. Omelan Sasuke itu sering kali keluar saat dia berduaan dengan si pirang.

Tapi dia itu keren. Dewasa dan baik. Tidak sepertimu. Dasar teme.

Itu adalah jawaban Naruto yang selalu berulang. Membuat Sasuke jengah mendengarnya.

Kini mereka sedang berjalan bersama karena memang mereka selalu pulang bersama. Naruto terlihat mengomel tidak tentu arah tapi tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Itachi –nama kakak Sasuke.

"Dia itu sangat tampa - eh ?"

Tiba tiba Sasuke berhenti, matanya melotot melihat dua orang yang berada di ujung jalan. Naruto yang penasaran mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke terlebih dahulu menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Naruto spontan protes sambil memukuli dada Sasuke yang bidang. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dipejamkannya matanya, merenungi kisah cinta rumit yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Disana, diujung jalan itu terlihat Itachi sedang mencium kening seorang perempuan yang Itachi tahu bernama Kurama. Sial. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini harusnya Sasuke setuju untuk pulang menggunakan bus.

" Hoi teme lepaskan aku. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. "

Sasuke membuka matanya. Itachi sudah tidak ada disana. Dan pelukannyapun terlepas. Menampilkan wajah cemberut Naruto yang menggemaskan.

" Lupakan Itachi. Naruto."

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Hanya menendang kerikil yang ada di dekatnya. Sebelum dia menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

Tidak ada ekspresi di wajah Sasuke. Terlalu datar.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

Hari itu mungkin adalah hari yang paling buruk untuk Naruto. Sebuah undangan tersemat di tangannya. Pandangannya kosong. Menatap tanpa minat kearah laki laki yang sejak dulu berhasil merebut perhatiannya. Uchiha Itachi.

"Datanglah bersama Sasuke."

Hahaha

Naruto tertawa garing. Dia menggenggam erat undangan yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan sendu. Tapi senyum palsunya tidak juga hilang. Sayang, Itachi sama kolotnya dengan Naruto. Hingga dia tidak menyadari raut terluka Naruto.

"Selamat Itachi-nii. Aku –"

Naruto menelan salivanya yang terasa pahit.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

Itachi tersenyum. Ekspresi bahagia terliat jelas di wajahnya. Tangan besarnya mengacak pucuk rambut Naruto. Dia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Menghampiri seorang perempuan yang juga tersenyum kearah Naruto. Perempuan yang cantik dan juga dewasa. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Pantas Itachi lebih memilih perempuan itu.

"Dobe ! Hosh hosh."

Sekarang dihadapannya ada Sasuke yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Mungkin dia berlari entah darimana hingga dia berhasil berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Kau kenapa ? Penampilanmu berantakan."

Naruto berpura-pura. Sasuke tahu itu.

"Kau sudah tahu ?"

Natuto tidak menjawab. Dia tertawa garing, menertawakan kebodohannga. Namun air matanya mengalir deras.

"Dia cantik dan dewasa. Itachi-nii beruntung memilikinya."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?"

Bodoh. Tentu dia tidak baik-baik saja. Lihat bagaimana derasnya airmata yang mengalir di di wajahnya. Lupakan tawa getir yang sedari tadi berkumandang dari bibirnya. Sedalam itukah perasaaan Naruto pada Itachi.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja. Haha"

Sasuke langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto. Membiarkan tangisannya semakin pecah. Menjerit frustasi di pelukannya. Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dalam diam dia ikut menangis bersama dengan Naruto.

"Hiks, kenapa hiks sesakit ini ? Hiks jawab teme."

Racau Naruto sambil mencengkram kemeja Sasuke hingga kusut. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak si pirang sambil menyembunyikan air matanya sendiri.

"Lupakan Itachi. Dobe."

Naruto mengangguk. Dilepaskannya pelukan Sasuke saat merasa dia lebih tenang.

"Bantu aku. Teme."

Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata yang berada di pipi Naruto.

"Pasti. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau bisa melupakan Itachi. Kalau aku melanggarnya aku akan meninggalkanmu. Anggap saja ini sebuah permainan."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Teme."

.

.

Laki-laki tidak akan menarik lagi ucapannya. Sepertinya kalimat itu terdengar keren. Tapi siapa sangka, karena kalimat itulah kini dua orang berbeda gender itu duduk diruang persidangan. Tidak ada masalah yang umumnya terjadi pada perkawinan. Seperti perselingkuhan, ataupun yang lainnya. Mereka duduk disana karena pihak laki-laki yang telah melanggar janjinya. Bentuk pertanggung jawaban yang harus di bayar dengan mahal.

Sebuah perceraian.

Sidang ditunda minggu depan karena kurang kuatnya alasan perpisahan mereka. Tidak diketahui si raven, diam-diam wanita pirang disampingnya bernafas lega. Lain dengan si raven yang menunduk pasrah. Meruntuki kebodohannya yang telah melanggar apa yang sudah dia ucapkan dulu. Menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

"Sasuke, aku akan pindah dari apartemen kita."

Ucap Naruto dengan suara pelan. Namun siraven masih dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengatakan jangan, namun dia sadar. Dia tidak berhak melarang –calon mantan istrinya keluar dari apartemen. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah mengucapkan kata cerai. Yang berati mereka tidak lagi suami istri.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sambil tersenyum dia memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna orange pada Sasuke.

"Bukalah saat persidangan kita minggu depan."

Sasuke baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu. Namun diurungkan saat melihat Naruto berjalan keluar dari persidangan dengan langkah terseok. Mengikuti insting, Sasuke berlari mengejarnya. Hingga mereka berada di belakang ruang persidangan. Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri berhadap hadapan. Mereka hanya diam, memikirkan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya ?"

Naruto meringis mendengar kata terakhir keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Inikah akhirnya.

"Boleh aku menciummu untuk terakhir kalinya ?"

Kali ini Naruto yang bersuara. Sasuke meringis mendengar kata terakhir keluar dari bibir Naruto. Inikah akhirnya.

Menyakitkan. Batin mereka berdua. Sungguh rumit bak benang yang tak memiliki ujung.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Diraihnya kedua pipi Naruto dalam tangan besarnya. Hangat. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati kehangatan tangan Sasuke. Dia akan merindukan sentuhan Sasuke setelah ini. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dadanya terasa sesak memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi wanita di hadapannya ini bukan lagi miliknya.

Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajah mereka, terus mendekat hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menikmati saat-saat dia bersama dengan Naruto. Tangannya bergerak menarik tengkuk Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Naruto bergerak mengalung di leher si raven. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan memabukkan. Walaupun begitu, keduanya sama-sama meneteskan air mata. Meruntuki kisah yang terlalu rumit untuk dijalani. Kesempatan itu ada di depan mata, tapi kenapa susah sekali menggapainya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto. Dia sudah membereskan pakaiannya. Memasukkannya kedalam koper besar yang di dapatnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Sasuke memberikannya saat itu, dia bilang Naruto akan membutuhkannya untuk berpergian ke tempat wisata dengannya. Siapa sangka, koper ini yang akan menjadi alat untuk Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Mata safirnya memandang sebuah bingkai foto yang terpajang di nakas disamping kasur. Foto dia bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat pernikahan mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Disana Sasuke tersenyum tulus, tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Naruto protektive. Sedangkan Naruto juga ikut tersenyum lima jari. Seperti tanpa beban. Tidak menujukkan kesakitan hatinya saat itu. Semuanya terlihat natural. Diambilnya foto tersebut dan dimasukkan kedalam kopernya. Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkam hal tersebut. Mengingat ada satu lagi foto pernikahan mereka terpajang dengan ukuran besar di dinding kamar. Foto yang berbeda dengan foto yang diambilnya dari meja nakas. Di foto itu Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri saling berhadapan, keduanya tersenyum bahagia dengan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pinggang Naruto mesra dan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di leher Sasuke. Terlihat serasi, namun sayang apa yang terlihat tidak selalu begitu kenyataannya. Menyakitkan.

Tanpa disadari Naruto air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Segalanya terasa rumit.

.

.

Hari persidangan mereka, Naruto tidak datang ke persidangan. Sasuke duduk diam, di kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Matanya melirik kearah kursi kosong disampingnya. Karena tidak ada sang istri terpaksa persidangan kembali ditunda. Menyisakan Sasuke yang duduk sendiri di ruang persidangan. Seluruh orang telah pergi meninggalkan ruang persidangan. Beruntung tidak ada persidangan lagi hari ini, sehingga Sasuke bisa duduk diam merenungi setiap episode dalan kehidupannya.

Teringat dia saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, mereka selalu bertengkar. Seperti anjing dan kucing, tidak ada kata damai untuk mereka. Tapi siapa sangka dengan seperti itu mereka bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri, walaupun tidak dengan latar belakang yang bagus untuk diumbar. Teringat Sasuke, akan surat yang diberikan oleh Naruto seminggu yang lalu. Surat yang di letakkannya di dompet. Amplop berwarna orange, menjadi ciri khas Naruto. Warna yang norak, tapi sangat sesuai dengan kepribadian Naruto yang ceria. Dibukanya dengan perlahan. Seakan takut jika terlalu kasar, maka kertas di dalamnya akan terkoyak menjadi dua. Tidak, jangan sampai.

"Hai Sasuke.

Maaf, sejak awal pernikahan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya aku menyetujui usulanmu saat itu. Jujur rasanya sakit mendengar bahwa Itachi-nii akan menikah dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi kita dijodohkan oleh orang tua kita. Aku ingin menolak, karena aku menyukai Itachi-nii, tapi bukan berati aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu, hanya sebagai sahabat, tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tapi mendengar Itachi-nii akan menikah dengan orang lain, aku menyerah. Dan akhirnya kau memberikan saran untuk melupakannya, dan menerima perjodohan itu. Awalnya aku memang tidak memiliki perasaan padamu. Tapi semakin lama, aku tahu bahwa aku juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu. Kau tahu Sasuke, jujur aku senang saat kita melakukan 'itu'. Kupikir dengan begitu hubungan kita akan membaik. Tapi aku salah, kau merasa bersalah karena melanggar janji dan memutuskan perceraian ini. Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena kata itu sudah terlanjur keluar dari bibirmu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Maaf, aku akan pergi. Mungkin jika kita memang jodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi. Haha kenapa gaya bicaraku melankolis begini. Sialan. Maafkan aku Sasuke.

Suki desu.

Uchiha Naruto."

Tes

Sasuke menangis, air matanya keluar tanpa bisa dia tahan. Terlalu menyesakkan. Bodohnya mereka. Kalau saja mereka bisa lebih terbuka, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya. Dobe. Julukan yang pas untuk mereka berdua. Terlalu bodoh karena memperumit keadaan. Harusnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama saat ini. Tapi apa, keegoisan mereka membuat jarak tercipta diantara mereka, saat perasaan itu mulau muncul. Miris.

"Naruto, maafkan aku."

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tetap seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Terlihat tampan dan juga dingin. Hanya satu yang berubah ah tidak lebih tepatnya semuanya berubah, hanya dia yang terlalu pandai bersandiwara. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Hidupnya terasa kosong, hampa setelah kepergian Naruto. Dia sudah mencari dimana kira-kira Naruto tinggal, tapi sayang tidak ada petunjuk yang bisa dia dapatnya. Terlalu samar. Sasuke juga masih sering datang ke kafe tempat dulu dia berdebat dengan Naruto. Suasana kafe terlihat sama, namun terasa asing. Apakah karena tidak ada Naruto disini. Lagi-lagi dia teringat pada si pirang. Penyesalan atas kebodohan mereka masih jelas terasa. Merasa sudah cukup untuk berdiam diri di kafe, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di kantor. Setelah membayar kopi yang dipesannya, Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kafe. Mengacuhkan pandangan kagum wanita-wanita yang dilewatinya. Dia tidak akan menyukai wanita manapun selain si pirang. Walaupun itu artinya dia harus menjadi duda sampai ajal menjemput.

"Uchiha-san tunggu."

Sasuke terdiam, apa barusan dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggil marga keluarganya. Sasuke menoleh, melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

"Kamu si -"

Kalimat Sasuke terhenti saat seorang wanita bersurai pirang berjalan melewatinya. Aroma ini, Sasuke tahu betul siapa yang memiliki wangi khas ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan –

"Naruto ?"

Ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Kedua onyxnya menatap tanpa berkedip sosok wanita dihadapannya, wajahnya masih terlihat muda dan cantik, senyumannya terlihat tanpa beban. Apa mungkin dia bahagia, semoga saja. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, sampai jarak mereka tidak ada setengah meter.

Dug dug dug

Jantung Sasuke berdetak cepat, sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

"Naruto."

Panggil Sasuke dengan suara bergetar. Biarkan image dinginnya runtuh. Dia tidak peduli.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, wanita bersurai pirang itu menoleh. Kedua safirnya membola. Menatap seorang yang selama tiga tahun ini menetap di dalam hatinya, menggeser cinta pertamanya. Kedua safir Naruto beekaca-kaca. Bibirnya serasa kelu. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Tanpa bisa menahan, Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Dipelukan si raven si pirang menangis kencang. Air matanya membasahi kemeja Sasuke. Tapi apa pedulinya. Sasuke juga ikut membalas pelukan Naruto. Mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah jika longgar sedikit maka si pirang akan menghilang dari genggamannya.

"Mama."

Pelukan Naruto terlepas. Sasuke sedikit –sangat tidak rela. Namun dia tetap melepaskan pelukannya. Mengamati apa yang dilakukan si pirang. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar dua tahun, rambutnya berwarna raven. Kulitnya putih, matanya berwarna biru cerah seperti warna langit musim panas, dikedua pipinya terdapat garis mirip kumis kucing yang sama seperti Naruto. Anak itu memandang polos kearah Sasuke. Tampan sekali. Naruto duduk menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kecil tersebut.

"Menma, sensei bilang kamu sangat pendiam didalam kelas. Memangnya Menma tidak suka mama sekolahkan disini ?"

Anak kecil bernama Menma itu menggeleng. Tatapan matanya masih memandang polos pada Sasuke yang juga mengamati keberadaannya.

"Menma mau ketemu sama ayah. Mereka selalu bilang Menma tidak punya ayah. Menma punya ayah kan ma ?"

Jawab Menma tidak nyambung. Mendengar ucapan Menma, Naruto tersenyum. Diliriknya Sasuke yang memandang bingung kearah Menma.

"Apa kamu tidak mau melihat anakmu dari dekat ?"

Sasuke tersentak. Dia masih tidak mengerti, tapi kakinya melangkah mendekati Naruto dan ikut berjongkok bersamanya. Pandangannya masih tidak teralih dari sosok Menma.

"Dia anak kita ?"

Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk. Diusapnya kepala Menma dengan lembut.

"Namanya Menma. Uchiha Menma."

Menma mengejapkan matanya imut.

"Tou-chan ?"

Sasuke langsung memeluk Menma dengan erat.

"Maafkan tou-san Menma."

Menma membalas pelukan ayahnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Benar kata pepatah, kalau memang jodoh tidak akan kemana.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di apartemen sederhana milik Naruto. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang baru saja keluar kamar setelah menidurkan Menma. Aura kedewaan sangat ketara keluar dari Naruto. Sasuke bingung, kenapa si pirang masih terlihat cantik walaupun sudah melahirkan anak pertama mereka.

"Akan aku buatkan kopi."

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Duduklah."

Naruto tidak menolak. Langkah kakinya mendekat kearah Sasuke. Duduk disamping Sasuke. Memandang wajah tampan Sasuke yang masih terlihat tampan.

"Maaf, aku pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum. Hal yang jarang dia tunjukkan. Di genggamnya tangan Naruto dengan erat.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang salah, harusnya aku tidak memutuskan perpisahan kita secara sepihak. Maafkan aku Naruto."

Naruto menggeleng. Ini bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah kesalahan dari ego mereka yang terlalu tinggi.

"Aku menarik lagi gugatan cerai kita."

Naruto terkejut. Itu berati –

"Kita tidak jadi be -"

Cup

Sasuke langsung mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya sendiri. Naruto awalnya terkejut, namun akhirnya dia menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke yang lama tidak dia rasakan.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut, tidak terlalu menuntut. Tapi secara perlahan Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk berbaring di sofa. Sehingga kini posisi Sasuke menindih Naruto.

Merasa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pangutan mereka. Jarak diantara mereka masih tidak lebih dari lima senti, membuat Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menyapu wajahnya.

"Kau masih istriku kalau kau ragu. Uchiha-san."

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Tangan tannya mengalung di leher sang suami.

"Kau juga seorang Uchiha. Kalau kau lupa."

Seperti de javu. Sasuke terkekeh. Sebelum dia mendekatkan lagi wajah mereka. Berniat mencium lagi bibir Naruto yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Mama, kenapa ayah ada diatas Mama ?"

Deg

Kedua orang itu terdiam. Buru-buru Sasuke menyingkir dari atas Naruto. Lalu membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Hehe Menma tidak jadi tidur ?"

Menma menggeleng polos.

"Menma mau tidur sama mama dan ayah."

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati Menma. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar. Diiringi suara celotehan Naruto dan anggukan polos Menma.

.

.

"You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness."— Julia Roberts

Owari

Pojokan Gyu

Hueeee, fic apaan ini ? ide pasaran, alur kecepetan. Maafkan Gyu yang numpang upload cerita gak mutu kayak cerita diatas. Sekali lagi Gyu minta maaf, ini mungkin oneshot selingan untuk tiga fic on going Gyu yang gak tahu kapan akan selesai. Gyu akan menerima segala bentuk kritik dan saran, tapi kalau bisa dengan bahasa yang sopan. Anda sopan, Gyu segan #apaan.

See ya next fic !

With love,

(-_-)!

GrandpaGyu


End file.
